My Immortal
by Musubit
Summary: Song fic to My Immortal. Hopefully everyone know this one. Sasuke and Sakura's last moment together before Sasuke joins the Sound Nin


_This story is dedicated to a good friend, Stefanie._

"**My Immortal"**

Sakura had only been out for a walk; she hadn't known a simple walk to turn into something much more. Something that might change the course of her life. The night had been warm and sticky. The hot summer breeze passed through the trees. The think moist air was very uncomfortable and made her red shirt stick to her skin.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
**_

She had been thinking about Sasuke lately. She had this feeling that he was about to do something. She just couldn't put her finger on what. Sakura walked through the many bending and winding roads that led through Konoha. Unaware of where her feet where taking her. It wasn't known to Sakura that some one was in front of her until they spoke.

" What are you doing out this late?"

_**I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
**_

It sounded more a statement then a question. She looked up and into the onyx eyes of the last Uchiha survivor. Uchiha Sasuke. Startled a little from the sudden question, she didn't answer. All she could do was stare at the black pack on his back.

" Go home and get some sleep." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked by her, not once looking up. Sakura's gaze followed him.

" You're leaving … aren't you?" She spoke in a strong voice. She could feel the tears start to swell up.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_

Sasuke just continued to walk away from her now shaking form. Tears kept falling from her emerald orbs. She turned to face him, his form that just kept walking away. It wasn't until he was a good distance away did she speak.

" You've always hated me. Haven't you?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. Sasuke stopped at this. " You hated me even before we where put on team 7 together." Sasuke stood still. It was obvious she had gotten his attention. It was true. Sasuke had always hated her. She never really knew why. She could always tell by the cold and heartless glares he had always given her. The words he had never said. Yet she would never fail to say the same thing he heard every other day by countless girls.

" _I like you Sasuke-Kun."_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Turning around fully, she brought her hands up to wipe away the rapidly falling tears that streamed her face. Sakura took in a deep breath and spoke again.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" She spoke, again almost in a whisper but loud enough so he could hear. " Why do you always stay silent?" Sasuke stiffened.

" Why would I have to tell you anything?" He growled, his tone as cold as ever.

" It's none of your business so stop concerning yourself in what I do."

Sakura felt the hate in his voice, the loath for her dripping from every word. She bowed her head and let the salty water fall from her eyes.

_**You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**_

A sad smile played on her lips as she raised her head to look at his strong back. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke.

" Do you remember, the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was chosen?" Sasuke stayed silent, never so much as taking in a deep breath. " The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me remember?" Sakura giggled a little at the memory. She then waited for some sort of answer from the silent figure in front of her.

" I don't remember."

_**Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me  
**_

Sakura stood frozen in place. _" I don't remember."_ The words kept repeating itself in her mind. He really had said that, didn't he? Tears fell steady from her eyes as she tried to suppress gasps of breath and hiccups. Her small form shaking as she held her arms tightly, as if she was trying to make herself disappear. It wasn't until she saw Sasuke start to walk away did she speak.

" If you leave, I'll scream!" Sasuke simply ignored her. " I mean it Sasuke!" He never even looked over his shoulder to acknowledge her words. The steady stream of tears falling from Sakura's eyes was blurring her vision. She didn't want the last thing she saw of Sasuke to be his back.

" Why do you do this to yourself!" Sasuke stopped. At least she had gotten his attention. " You say you hate being alone, yet you don't hesitate to stop yourself from leaving!" There was a long and painful moment of silence.

" I-I love you Sasuke." Sasuke seemed to stiffen at her heartfelt words. He soon found himself and turned to face her, a smirk adorning his deadly handsome face.

" You really are annoying."

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_

Time almost seemed to slow down as the words left his mouth. Tears continued to flow even more now. Sasuke turned away and continued walking.

" I love you!!" Sakura screamed to the ground. She looked up, eyes wide in shock as she looked into the streets of Konoha, the empty street of Konoha. Sakura could feel breaths down the back of her neck, every one slow and even. Time again, seemed to slow.

" Thank you." Sakura gasped. She began to turn around, but failed to look into the deep midnight eyes that she loved so much. A sharp pain flooded through her head. Her world fell to the blackness of her mind.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

The morning was calm and sticky. Not a sound was heard except for the soft breathing of a small pink haired konuchi. Emerald eyes opened slowly, reviling confused and sad eyes. Her eyes widened though when she realized where she was. She was still in the same spot where she had been with Sasuke, but only one thing was missing. Sasuke. She sat up hurriedly, looking around franticly for any sign of the handsome ninja.

" SASUKE!" Her voice ripped through the silence of Konoha. Sakura had only been out for a walk; she hadn't known a simple walk to turn into something much more, something that might change the course of her life. Forever.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_This one was much longer than my last. I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R. I'll do the same. Oh! Don't worry about my other story; I'll finish it in time._


End file.
